


[Podfic] Late Bloomers Guide to Interpersonal Boundaries

by frecklebombfic (frecklebomb)



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, Nightwing (Comics)
Genre: Audio Format: M4A, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, POV Outsider, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 45-60 Minutes, jason's complicated relationship with his family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-02 09:51:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 96
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19439002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frecklebomb/pseuds/frecklebombfic
Summary: Author summary from pentapus:“Tim,” Dick said eventually, “do we know anything about Jason’s dating history?”(Dick goes to Tim for help with the family's estranged black sheep. Tim would be happy to help if Dick would actuallytell him what's going on.)





	[Podfic] Late Bloomers Guide to Interpersonal Boundaries

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sevidri](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sevidri/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Late Bloomers Guide to Interpersonal Boundaries](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16127405) by [pentapus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pentapus/pseuds/pentapus). 



> Please see the original text work for the original tags, and additional author's notes.

[](https://f002.backblazeb2.com/file/frec-podfic/DCU/Late+Bloomers+Guide/late+bloomers+guide2.png)

Cover by frecklebombfic  
(click for full-size)  
Music used is Light Years performed by The National ([youtube link](https://youtu.be/5FQtSn_vak0))   
  
---  
  
### [Podfic] Late Bloomers Guide to Interpersonal Boundaries - with music

Duration: 0:57:37 (incl. 0:22:16 music & freetalk)

###### Browser streaming:

###### Download:

  * MP3 & mobile streaming: [Dropbox](https://www.dropbox.com/s/y4zt9agbqxeoh9p/late%20bloomer%27s%20guide%20to%20interpersonal%20boundaries_music.mp3?dl=0) | 27.1 mb.
  * M4A Audiobook: [Direct link](https://f002.backblazeb2.com/file/frec-podfic/DCU/Late+Bloomers+Guide/late+bloomer's+guide+to+interpersonal+boundaries_music.m4a) or [Mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/file/egmvmpxikubvtaq/late_bloomer%2527s_guide_to_interpersonal_boundaries_music.m4a/file) | 27.0 mb. 

| 

### [Podfic] Late Bloomers Guide to Interpersonal Boundaries - no music

Duration: 0:55:31 (incl. 0:19:20 freetalk)

###### Browser streaming:

###### Download:

  * MP3 & mobile streaming: [Dropbox](https://www.dropbox.com/s/mn91un9o3heldf9/late%20bloomer%27s%20guide%20to%20interpersonal%20boundaries_nomusic.mp3?dl=0) | 26.2 mb.
  * M4A Audiobook: [Direct link](https://f002.backblazeb2.com/file/frec-podfic/DCU/Late+Bloomers+Guide/late+bloomer's+guide+to+interpersonal+boundaries_nomusic.m4a) or [Mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/file/bb5mpj7cscjrbdm/late_bloomer%2527s_guide_to_interpersonal_boundaries_nomusic.m4a/file) | 26.0 mb. 

  
---|---  
  
**Author's Note:**

> Thank you SO much to pentapus for giving blanket permission to podfic, and for writing this gloriously layered, painful, spectacular fic that has worked its way into a deep place in my heart. I've honestly not stopped thinking about it since I first read it in, uh, *checks bookmark* oh wow, May. How things have progressed since May!
> 
> Thank you also to Sevidri for dragging me into batfam, casually throwing jaydick my way, and then cacklng unrepentantly when I came crying back to her, my arms overflowing with everything I NEEDED TO PODFIC IMMEDIATELY. Thank you for cheerleading this into existence. ily, i guess. This is for you ♥️
> 
> \- - -
> 
> I went ALL IN on the freetalk for this one, folks! Including, but not limited to: why I love and recorded this fic, the music + jaydick dynamics, performance choices, my way of absorbing fandom, queer dick, accents!!!!! code switching, tim's voice, and picking up characterisation differently through audio vs text. Enjoy, or skip, as you like!
> 
> \- - -
> 
> The original fic is not rated, and CNTW; I've chosen to give this podfic a reader's rating of Teen and Up, and No Archive Warnings Apply. I drop a few F bombs around in the freetalk, and I don't feel like they'd have an impact on the rating, but wanted to let people know about that anyway. Please let me know if you think I should bump up the rating, or if you think any of the major archive warnings should apply. 
> 
> \- - -
> 
> It's podfic bingo season, and this fills my square for Try an Accent!
> 
> \- - - 
> 
> Please be generous with your kudos and comments. Podfic is a low-feedback sport, and I appreciate every notification email! I am behind on replying to comments right now, but I still read and treasure every single one! ♥️♥️♥️


End file.
